Kyoko meets someone in her past
by Aoi Shouen
Summary: A mytserious person suddenly comes back into Kyoko's life. Will "he" suddenly sweep Kyoko off her feet or will "he" help Ren sweep her off her feet? Btw...it might be a little OOC since..i'm new and all..but i'm try my best to write you a great story! :D
1. Chapter 1

It all starts off with Kyoko and Ren finding out that they're in a new drama together. It's called Fates Despair, aparently in the drama they are supposed to be lovers. Kyoko was a little hesitant at first but Ren talked her into it.

"Mogami-san. Have you memorized your script yet?"

"No not yet Tsuruga-san. I haven't had any time lately."

"Really? Do you want me to help you?"

"No, it's fine. I can read it by myse-"

Kyoko saw a young girl,about 14 years old, crying by herself while sitting on a bench. Her eyes were wide open.

"Mogami-san? What's wrong?"

Ren then looks at where Kyoko's eyes are directed at. He gets a little shocked since it seemed like Mogami-san knew this girl.

Kyoko then walked up to the girl, sat down on the ground like a proper lady and said.

"What's wrong Satomi-chan? Are you alright?"

Kyoko tilted her head a bit to make her seem like a younger version of herself. Almost like she was reliving a memory.

Satomi had her eyes wide open and then smiled.

"Hisashiburi. Kyoko-chan"

"Un. Hisashiburi Satomi-chan."

They then gave their hugs and introductions, since Tsuruga Ren was standing there just staring.

"Hajimemashite. I'm Yoshida Satomi desu."

Satomi was a tall, thin girl with long legs. She was probably about 160 has black hair, like an ordinary japanese girl but she looked kind of like a doll. Her bangs were swept to the left side of her face and her fell down to her shoulder blades.

"Eh?. I thought your surname was Tanaka."

Satomi gave a sad painful look on her face.

"Well, a lot of things happened."

"I see."

"If I may ask this but, what is your relation to Mogami-san?"

"We're cousins."

"Oh, I see."

"By the way Satomi-chan. Where's Hikaru. I haven't seen him in a long time."

Satomi had one of those sweat drop moments when Kyoko mentioned that her older sister was a girl, but she remembered a memory from long ago.

Since Satomi didn't really know how to answer Kyoko she just looked at the script in Kyoko's hands.

"Eh?...You're in Fates Despair too?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Yeah. Tsuruga-san and I are in this drama."

"So. Are you the other 2 main characters?"

"Yeah."

Kyoko was a little confused since the other main role was a women. Kyoko figured that Hikaru was a great actor.

Satomi smiled a great wide smiled but then went back to her regular character, which a normal girl who says everything bluntly.

"Let's go meet up with Ne- I mean Nii-chan."

"Ok!"

You could litterally tell that Kyoko was very excited to meet "Hikaru" was pouting a little in the back since he thought Corn was the only boy she wanted to meet so badly.

Right when they got to where "Hikaru" was they heard a loud "Bam!" right infront of them. "Hikaru" suddenly starts walking out of the whole in the wall without limping or anything. The area was still kind of unclear from the impact. Kyoko was fired up to meet "Hikaru".

"Hikaru!"

"Hikaru" turned "his" head to see who it was since the voice was very familiar to "him".

Kyoko's eyes went wide in shock when she saw beautiful silky hair and lovely curves, instead of seeing a man's woman had a beautiful body. She was probably 170 cm and she has hair that covered about 1/4 of her back. It was silk black but it was kind of messy and her face was like an angels.

"...You..were a woman?!"

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock except for Satomi since she saw this coming anyway.

"Hikaru" started laughing a real enjoyable laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA...ahh...Yes Kyoko. I'm a woman. I'll explain the whole story to you later."

"NO! Explain the story to me now since i'm very confused."

"Haha. Ok ok. I'll explain the story now. When we were kids my father was very obsessed with having a son. Since I was never really wanted to be in dresses as a kid. So I told my father that I would crossdress as a boy for him."

Everyone was a little shocked from the story.

"I see...that makes a lot more sense,Hikaru"

"Oh and by the way. My real name is it's still the same but just a more feminine form of Hikaru."

"I what happened with your parents. When we were kids you were crying because you couldn't tell anyone that your mother had cancer."

Hikari gave a look of sadness and guilt on her face.

"A lot of things happened. But anyway I see that you're in Fates Depair?"

"Yup! I'm playin the role Chiaki Hotaru."

"I see. What role are you playing Tsuruga-san?"

"I'm playing the role of Nakamura Takahiro."

"That's great! I'm playing the role of Nakamura Misaki. This means that we'll be acting as brother and sister."

Kyoko's POV

Hikari seems a little too _enthusiastic_ about playing the role of a sister with Tsuruga-san. Maybe she has a boyfriend.

"By the way Hikari. Where have you been the past 8 years for you to wear clothes like that?"

Hikari laughed

"How did you know that I haven't been in Japan for the past 8 years?"

"No japanese person in their right mind would wear something like that in public."

Hikari was wearing a low cut tank top that says Belive on it and It's showing her bra. She was also wearing ripped jeans with combat boots.

"Haha, I see your point."

"So, spill it. Where have you been all of these years."

"Well, I've been America for most of the time. I've also been in South Korea a lot too."

"Really? So does that mean you know Japanese,English, and Korean?"

"Yup, but I know how to speak over 50 languages now."

"Really?...Then speak english for me."

_"Really? Are you sure you want me to? You might not understand me."_

_"Oh, I understand you very clearly for your information."_

"Haha, It seems like you're learned your languagues."

Scowl~~

"Eh...Kyoko...what's wrong?"

"Oh nothing at all just some bad memories."

Kyoko tried to smile it away but it was too obivous.

"I see...then one day let's tell each other our stories."

"Yeah!"

The Next Day~

Kyoko,Ren,Satomi, and Hikari are walking to the studio together to talk to the director.

"Ehhh?! Satomi-chan, I didn't know that you were in Fates Despair too!"

"I'm playing the role of Nakamura Mei, the beloved sister who died in a horrible way."

"Oh..I see"

They sat down to sit with the director, who was a young woman who didn't really seem to care about Ren's looks.

"As you all may know. Fates Despair is about princes and princesses who've had tragic things happen to their kindgom, so they have to become trained killers to get revenge for their loved ones.

Kyoko's POV

"Sniff sniff~ I was told...that this...was a role about a princess...I never thought that a princess would kill someone!. Wahhhh~ that's not a beautiful kind princess! That's more like a woman who was consumed by evil and then falls in love!"

"That's exactly why I have you for this role."

"Eh?"

"I trust that you will be able to portray this role with your fullest ability since you have Yoshida-san here to train you to become a woman who has monstrous strength and the will to fight. Also...you are a young woman, so it's most likely that...you've fallen in love before right?"

"Yes..."

"So I trust that you will be able to act like a woman who is deeply in love with Tsuruga-kun. A.K.A Nakamura same thing with you Tsuruga-kun"

"Eh?..." Kyoko and Tsuruga-san both said in unision.


	3. Chapter 3

"What? Have you never acted as you were deeply in love with someone?"

"Eh. No i'm positive that i'm capable of acting like i'm deeply in love with Tsurug-"

"Then It's settled. I leave Mogami-san's training to you Yoshida-san."

"Yes."

"That damn director never said a word to me." Satmoi mumbled

Hikari chuckled "Maybe she has faith in your acting ability."

"Yeah..."

"Anyway...Minna, Let's trade numbers so that way if we need anything we can contact each other." Hikari said

"Yeah, let's trade numbers Hikari-channn"

The Next Day~~

"Ne?...Hikari...What did the producer mean that I need training?"

"Jeez..You really didn't look into your role did you?"

"Gomen, I haven't had a lot of time lately."

~sigh~ "Well your role,Chiaki Hotaru, is a royal princess who lived a great life but suddenly someone murders your parents right infront of your you kill your enemies and then run away. We,TakaHiro and Misaki, find you sleeping like you're having nightmares."

"Oh, I see."

"Yuppp...So let me see your hands."

"Why do you need to see my hands?...Don't tell me you're gonna do something perverted."

"NO! I need to check the size of your hands for something."

"Oh...ok"

The Next Day~

Tsuruga-san and Mogami-san are walking together because he offered her a ride home and as a lady she couldn't refuse.

While they were walking they saw a latter fall on Satomi-san's head. Kyoko and Ren had their eyes wide open when they saw a bunch of blood falling out but they weren't as shocked as Satomi, whose hands were covered in blood.

She was shaking, her whole body trembled with fear. Like she was reliving a memory she didn't want to eyes were wide open..her pupils getting bigger and smaller. Her heartbeat slow...Her face...in utter shock.

Her body looked like time had stopped for her. Her trembling hands shaking and shaking. Trying to forget the memory that had caused her the most pain.

Paste your document here...


	4. Chapter 4

Satomi puts her hands up to her ears so she won't hear the screams of those memories. The sad nostalgic ones and bitter horrifying ones.

Satomi's Memory~

It was 8 years ago. Everything was fine. Her mother was acting strange though. She usually loved going outside but instead she decided to stay inside. While she was playing outside she didn't see her older sister,Hikari, anywhere. She ignored the fact that she wasn't there and kept on playing.

9 months later, Her mother died from stomach cancer. Everything suddenly turned grey. Nothing had a meaning anymore, not even life. Everything seemed to be normal, everyone was said but no one seemed to have their time stop because of it. Little did Satomi know that her father was drinking everyday from grief. At the time it was very rare for him to be sober. Hikari and Satomi have to take of dinner and the house everyday. Whenever they couldn't make dinner in time he'd beat them.

As time went on Satomi started to look a lot more like her mother. Her father couldn't handle seeing her face so...

he tried to kill her.


	5. Chapter 5

~Satomi's memory continuation~

He tried to kill her.

The one thing that stopped that dagger from piercing her heart. Was her sisters hand.

"Ch...Are you alright Satomi?"

Satomi was too shocked to say anything in that situation.

Hikari gave her father a death glare. Something you'd never expect her to give to her father since she loved him so dearly.

Her hand was shaking while she was holding the dagger. Tears running down her face.

"Gomene...Otou-san...but..you hurt us too much. It's time for you to see okaa-san"

Everything was silent. All you could hear was her adrenaline. Her hand was still shaking while she put her hand up in the air to puncture his heart with the dagger.

3...2...1... ~Splash!~

There was blood on Hikari's face and hands. Satomi put her hands on her dad's chest to see if he was still alive.

He was smiling.

"Gomene...Hikari...Satomi...I've been a bad father. I hope that I get to see you both in heaven some day."

"No,otou-san. You need to wait for us in the Garden in the Sky. That's the place okaa-san told us about. Also...that's the only place where people that have commited sins can go."

Her dad chuckled

"You're a 10 year old girl. You should stop being so serious. Promise me something Hikari."

Hikari held his hand with tears in her face.

"Yes? Otou-san"

"Promise me that...you'll...take...care...of...Satomi..."

Once their dad said his last words, Hikari cried.

She never cried once...when her mother died.

Satomi stared at her with tears in her eyes. She was a 6 year old little girl. Who had no idea what was going on. How come...she didn't cry when our mom died?

"Onee-chan...why..didn't you cry when okaa-san died?"

_"I'll tell you one day"_ Hikari said as she smiled to her little sister.

~End of Flashback~

"Are you alright Satomi-chan?"


	6. Chapter 6

Satomi's eyes widened a little smiled a little bit at seeing Kyoko's concern for her.

"I'm fine Kyo-"

"SATOMIIIIII!"

Satomi,Kyoko,and Ren turned their heads to see Hikari and a 14 year old boy that was tall and has a figure similar to Tsuruga-sans but smaller and younger. Plus he had black/brown hair.

Hikari kneeled down to Satomi and put a towel on her head to stop the bleeding.

"Are you alright?" the 14 year old boy asked

"I'm bleeding buckets out of my head. Do you really think i'm alright Yamato-kun?"

"Ah...Gomen Gomen. I'm just worried about you"

Satomi blushed slighty

"Geez, If you worry about me that much than take me to the hospital."

"I'll take you to the hospital Satomi."Hikari declared.

After Satomi got taken to the hospital Kyoko had a small talk with Yamato-kun.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kobayashi Yamato desu. Hajimemashite."

"Now, Kobayashi-kun..What is your relationship with Satomi?"

"Eh...Well...i'm...her..."

"SPILL IT OUT OR I'LL CHOP OFF YOUR MANHOOD!"

Ren was staring at Kyoko-san since...he never thought she would say somethin so horrible but...it kind of makes sense considering what happened between her and Fuwa Sho.

"I'M HER BOYFRIEND!"

Kyoko's shoulder loosened up a bit.

She smiled at Yamato-kun.

"That's nice, Is she happy?"

"I think she is...I can never tell what she's thinking."

"Hmph...~Kyoko grabs Yamato by the collar~ Now remember that it you ever hurt Satomi-chan I will rip off your legs and leave your face perfectly fine."

"...Why would you leave my face perfectly fine?"

"If i leave your face fine then that means that you'll have to see Satomi-chan move on and completely forget about you and your existence."

"Hahahahaha...HAHAHAHAHAHA"

Everyone was completely shocked at the Yamato's reaction to Kyoko's threat.

"Eh...why are you laughing?"

"B-Because...That is the exact same thing her sister said."

Kyoko smiled. "I guess great minds think alike then."

"Yeah. I guess so."

~Later that Evening~

Satomi was released from the hospital but she had 4 stiches in her was relieved that she was alive and had to leave that evening for a had to go home because his mother made was called to the studio since she is a singer who sings in english,japanese, and korean. She also has to deal with her other dramas since she's is like a rising star, but in this meant that Kyoko was the one to take care of Satomi.

"Ne, Satomi-chan? Can we talk about girl things right now?"

"Sure...Did you find out that Yamato-kun is my boyfriend?"

"Yeah, I made him spill the beans."

"How?"

"Oh...I have my ways."

"I see..."

"So when did you two get together?"

"Two months ago."

"Eh~ That's great."

"Yeah..."

Satomi said that too monotonously is you ask me.

"Satomi-chan...is there something wrong with being in love?"

"Kyoko...You shouldn't be talking...You reject love with all your might don't you?"

"Well uhm...How come you don't like love. You have your reasons I have mine."

_"I don't like love because...the one who falls first...Is always the one who loses."_

* * *

Ahhhh...I feel like this chapter wasn't really my A-Game..Don't worry I shall try my best to make the 7th or 8th chapter more interesting xD


	7. Chapter 7

After that disscussion, Satomi had to go back to the hospital because their was blood coming out of her head. Everything was fine after she got two more stiches. Kyoko had to go practice her lines for the first episode of the new drama. Ren was passing by since they were at LME. Hikari had a small talk with Ren.

"Tsuruga-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Have you killed someone before?"

Ren was shocked by Hikari's question, especially how she looked so calm when she asked the question.

"Well..."

"You can tell me. I killed my own father with my own hands."

Ren's eyes opened in suprise when he heard Hikari say that she killed her own father. It was very similar to his own situation.

"Yeah...I killed someone very close to me. I was called a Murderer by his loved also told me that she wished I should've died instead of him."

"I see...what a stupid woman."

"Eh? Doesn't it make sense for her to put all of the blame on me?"

"Yes..in some way. But to get all angry about an accident that happened. That woman is very stupid in my eyes. So what..He died. Move on with your life."

"But I basically killed him with my own hands. I was on a killing spree."

"Well that can't be helped,Tsuruga-kun. You are a human being, so it can't be helped if you killed someone. But wasn't it his choice to stand infront of you while you had a blade? Besides, she should've called an ambulance to get him medical aid."

"..."

"So what if you're too shocked that you loved one is bleeding to death. If you want to keep that person then stop the bleeding and get him help if you love him so much."

"Your way of perceiving things is very cruel."

"Well, that's just the way I am."

"Well. Let's just focus on the new drama for now."

"Alright."

The Next Day~

"Yoshh~ Kyoko it's time to start your training for _Fates Despair_."

"Ok~...Wait...what am I doing for this training anyway?"

"Eh. Well first we're going to work on your combat skills since you'll be fighting a lot of people in this drama."

"Eh?! Doesn't that mean that my face will get scratched and all that?"

"Well...Yes but I'm going to teach you how to make your costar look like he/she's been punched in the face but in reality they don't have any fatal wounds at all."

"Ehhh~~ That's amazing."

"Yup, it requires precise timing. Also while we're doing this training i'll be having you act out as many roles and you'll also learn how to play intruments and sing very well."

"Why do i have to learn how to sing and play instruments?"

"They could be used for your future roles."

"I seee~~."

"By the way Kyoko, I'm going to teach you how to have insane strength. But there is always a price when learning these things. That is why you must never use this strength whenever you have a sprained or broken bone."

"Why can't I use that insane strength when I have a sprained or broken bone?"

"If you use the strength then it makes your broken bones 5 times worse then it already was."

"Oh..."

"Yosh~ First thing you need to do Kyoko is..._Strip__."_

"Ehh?! Why do I need to strip?!"

"It's fine~ Just strip."

After an hour of Kyoko resisting to take off her clothes Hikari finally took all of them gave Kyoko a sports bra,shorts,nikes,and gloves.

"Here. Change into this and then we'll start our training."

"Ok."

* * *

Gomenasai! I haven't had any good ideas lately xD I'll atleast try to make the next chapter funny...but i don't have any promises.


	8. Chapter 8

After all the training and watching Hikari smash a mountain into progressed quite well.

"Hey Kyoko."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you...about my past and yours."

"...Alright...Do you want to say my story first?"

"If you want to. I just mainly want to know how you came to Tokyo."

"Ok."

"Well...As you know since we were kids I was madly in love with Fuwa Sho. I wanted to impress his parents. He aparently didn't want to live in Kyoto anymore so he asked my to move to Tokyo with him as a housemaid. Since I was in love with him I thought it was because I was his one beloved person. But instead that little bastard just broke my heart and made me waste 2 years of my life, when I should be a regular high school girl with no worries."

"...You aren't attending high school?"

"No I am. Thanks to the LME President."

"I see. That's good for you."

"Yup..Now tell me everything about your past."

"Well..I'll guess I'll start from the beginning. Remember when my family visited yours?"

"Yes. You were crying by yourself."

"Well I was crying because I knew that my mother was sick with cancer. But she told me not to tell anyone since she didn't want to worry anyone."

"That's sad..."

"Yup..So then my mother died from stomach cancer and everything basically turned gray. Satomi and I were fine after crying a bit but my father wasn't. He decided to drink and he basically went insane from losing his loved one."

"..."

"So whenever we didn't make dinner in time he beat , He must've been really drunk to leave the cooking to a ten year old and a six year old."

Kyoko's eyes widened, her memory of Hikari's father was a kind man who loved nature. Could he have really turned into that?!

"As time flew by, Satomi started to look more and more like our mother. Our father couldn't even stand the sight of her so. He tried to kill her while I was in the bathroom."

"Right when he was about to stab Satomi I grabbed the knife with my hand just in time.I was shaking and crying that night because I never thought that our father would try to kill someone.I couldn't risk him trying to attack us again. So...I killed him."

"Eh?..."

After all the training and watching Hikari smash a mountain into progressed quite well.

"Hey Kyoko."

"Yeah?"

"I want to talk to you...about my past and yours."

"...Alright...Do you want to say my story first?"

"If you want to. I just mainly want to know how you came to Tokyo."

"Ok."

"Well...As you know since we were kids I was madly in love with Fuwa Sho. I wanted to impress his parents. He aparently didn't want to live in Kyoto anymore so he asked my to move to Tokyo with him as a housemaid. Since I was in love with him I thought it was because I was his one beloved person. But instead that little bastard just broke my heart and made me waste 2 years of my life, when I should be a regular high school girl with no worries."

"...You aren't attending high school?"

"No I am. Thanks to the LME President."

"I see. That's good for you."

"Yup..Now tell me everything about your past."

"Well..I'll guess I'll start from the beginning. Remember when my family visited yours?"

"Yes. You were crying by yourself."

"Well I was crying because I knew that my mother was sick with cancer. But she told me not to tell anyone since she didn't want to worry anyone."

"That's sad..."

"Yup..So then my mother died from stomach cancer and everything basically turned gray. Satomi and I were fine after crying a bit but my father wasn't. He decided to drink and he basically went insane from losing his loved one."

"..."

"So whenever we didn't make dinner in time he beat , He must've been really drunk to leave the cooking to a ten year old and a six year old."

Kyoko's eyes widened, her memory of Hikari's father was a kind man who loved nature. Could he have really turned into that?!

"As time flew by, Satomi started to look more and more like our mother. Our father couldn't even stand the sight of her so. He tried to kill her while I was in the bathroom."

"Right when he was about to stab Satomi I grabbed the knife with my hand just in time.I was shaking and crying that night because I never thought that our father would try to kill someone.I couldn't risk him trying to attack us again. So..._I killed him_."

"Eh?..."

* * *

Gomen Gomen...I feel like i'm just writing a bunch of crap now xD Oh well I need to get the story back on it's plot :3


	9. Chapter 9

"I killed him by punctering his heart. His blood went on my face and my suddenly became sober and had me promise to take care of Satomi. I told him that i'd meet him in the Garden in the Sky.I think Satomi got the worst end of the stick because whenever she sees blood she gets reminded of that night. Also...that was I was crying. I never cried before that. Not even when my mother died because...I already cried a bucket full of tears when I found out that she had cancer."

"That's a sad scarring story. I'm suprised that you didn't feel guilt for doing that."

"Oh I feel guilt...it's just that i'm looking forward to seeing my family again. In the Garden in the Sky."

"I see..."

"Anyway, Let's talk about your love life. Have you found anyone you love yet?"

"...I guess."

"Really? Who?"

"Tsuruga Ren."

"Really? That's great. You both look great together."

Kyoko blushed at the comment.

"I have a feeling that Tsuruga-san is Corn."

"Eh? why?"

"I don't know. It's just a feeling."

"Well, I'm going to support you to the fullest and turn you into a that way you can catch his attention and that way you can twist him around your little finger."

" Haha well thanks."

* * *

Right now i'm really stuck on what I should write so i'm just going to stop here and then write again when I have more ideas! Gomene If i make you wait a lot...although i don't that i'm making people wait xD


	10. Chapter 10

"Come on Kyoko~ Don't look all blue. Let's get you ready for Fates Despair and show him that you are a woman with amazin acting abilities."

"Yeah~"

It was January 27, which means it's time to shoot the first episode of Fates Despair.

"Yosh~ Are you ready Mogami-san?"

"I'm very ready,director!"

"Then let's start!"

The Show Starts~

(Scene starts with a narrator reading a storybook to a bunch of children)

_Once upon a time, there were three children who were born as princes/princesses but lived the life of a soldier. Two of the three children were siblings, the other child was a princess too._

(Scene moves to a castle with a beautiful young princess,Kyoko, with long hair in curls dancing at a ball with her father for her birthday.)

"Happy Birthday my lovely Hotaru."

"Thank you father but you didn't have to go through the trouble of having to make a birthday ball for me. I'm happy if i just get to see my mother and fathers smiling faces."

"Why wouldn't I make a birthday ball for my precious Hotaru?! You mean the world to me, darling."

"Thank you father."

As time passes by the guests start to leave and all that's left in the ballroom is Hotaru and her parents.

(Hotaru's mother starts walking towards her with a gift in her hand.)

"Here, this is a gift from your father and I."

Kyoko opens the box to see a beautiful locket with a picture of her mother and father's faces in it.

Kyoko starts to cry a little bit.

"Thank you so much Mother,Father." She gives them both a warm hearted hug.

"Now let's all go to bed. It's already past midnight."

"Yes, Mother. Oyasumi."

Everyone is fast asleep, the whole kingdom is peaceful and quiet until the queen starts to scream her lungs off. The guards are practically sprinting to see what's wrong with the King and Queen.

While the guards get there they end up screaming too. Hotaru is basically horrified by the sound of screams so she puts on her cape and runs up to see what's wrong with her parents.

Once she reached her parents bedroom she wish she hadn't. There was blood everywhere and what was worse was that her parents had daggers punctering their hearts. They both said one word to her.

"Run."

Hotaru,Kyoko, gasped but it was too late. A man covered her mouth and said.

_"Got'cha."_

* * *

So How was it Minna? Did you like it? Please review xD I need lots and lots of advice and comments, even if they're mean and bring me down~


	11. Chapter 11

"Nan- Wait, What the hell do you want with me?!"

"Isn't it obvious sweetheart? I want your body."

"Ch."

Hotaru,Kyoko, grabs a dagger from a passed out knight and slashes his neck, leaving him laying on the ground while she runs away. Hotaru had to go through several men but she finally made her way out. She ran far away from the castle while crying, since she just lost her parents. No longer able to run any further Hotaru collapses on the ground, in the middle of no where.

(Takahiro,Ren, and Misaki,Hikari, walk into the set staring at Hotaru,Kyoko.)

"Takahiro...why the hell is a teenage girl sleeping on the ground in a silk night gown?"

"How the hell should I know...she's probably a princess that had family troubles or something."

Kyoko shudders at the words "family troubles".

"Oi...is that blood? I think something bad happened, like an attack."

Hikari walks up to Kyoko and shakes her really hard.

"HEY! WAKE THE FUCK UP! IT'S NOT GOOD FOR A TEENAGE TO SLEEP ON THE FLOOR."

"...who the hell are you?"

"I'm Misaki, that's my awkward brother Takahiro."

"I see...so what now?"

"Well...it seems like you had family problems or something so why don't you come with us."

"Come with you?"

"Yeah...but before you come with us...you need to take off those clothes."

"W-W-WHAT?! TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES?! ARE YOU LESBIAN OR SOMETHING?!"

"Hey...don't make fun of lesbians they're actually very nice girls."

"Ah..gomenasai."

"Now, hurry up and strip. You need to put this on."

"WHY THE HELL WOULD I WEAR THAT?! THAT'S WHAT WHORES WEAR!"

"Hey...these are my clothes you know..."

"Oh..."

"Hurry up and put them on please."

"O-Ok but...i don't know how to put these kind of clothes on."

"It's fine i'll help you."

Hotaru is now wearing a corset with a skirt that basically looks like a dress, it was similar to Misaki's outfit but Misaki was wearing a corset with shorts, and combat boots with knee high socks.

"Now you look great."

"I look like a slut."

"Shut up."

"Yes~"

They decided to camp out at the area they were was so exhausted that she fell asleep right away.

"Ne...onii-chan...doesn't she remind you of what we looked like before?"

"Don't make me remember our horrifying past."

"I know but..whenever I see her...i just can't help but think of our past but..she looks like the type of girl who will be our star in our black sky."

"Yeah I guess."

"Well, Imma go to ."

"Oyasumi, try not to have dreams of our past."

"Thanks a lot of reminding me..."

That night Misaki ended up having a nightmare from her and her brothers past.

"MEI!"

* * *

Asdfghjkl;'...the chapters are just getting worse and worse...Atashi...honto gomene... xD


	12. Chapter 12

Wahh...so long since i've updated..I hope you enjoy~~ I'm grateful for my readers..Oh and I forgot to do spell checks soo...enjoy~~

* * *

"MEI!"

Everything was in the medival era, everything was filled with dungeons and castles. Takahiro was restraining Misaki from running up there and killing the men who were about to excecute Mei right infront of their eyes. No matter what they did, it wouldn't stop anyone from being killed.

_As you looked at the actors you could tell that they really cared about each other. Everything had a rush of adrenaline in it. Every heartbeat, you could hear it. When you watch this scene, you can see the emotion of the characters. All of the hate,pain, and sorrow appearing on the faces of actors._

Misaki couldn't handle it anymore so she broke loose. Her inner demon killed all of the guards of the castle who were throwing out Mei's dead body. Everything was dead before their eyes. That was, until a voice suddenly spoke to them.

"Onee...san?"

"Mei!?"

"Come over here."

Misaki and Takahiro both had to walk over mountains of bodies before they found Mei.

"Onee-san...Onii-san...don't be so mad and sad...smile...for me...before I die..."

Misaki gentle took Mei's hand and took all of her willpower to utter some words. She took a deep breathe and smiled at her little sister like she was a blooming rose.

"I'll always...smile for you...Mei.."

"Thank you...nee-san...nii-san..I can't wait...until I...see you again."

Her heartbeat slowed down even more until you couldn't even hear a single beat. It feels like time has stopped for both of them. Misaki cried on Mei's body but she stopped when Takahiro put a hand on her shoulder to show that they'll be there for each other.

Misaki woke up and found Hotaru shaking her body to wake her up.

"Misaki-san, let's hurry up and go."

"Yeah yeah."

"Well, let's hurry up and go Misaki,Hotaru."

"Yes~~"

After that they both went on a lot of adventures together, bonded with each other. It's almost like they became happy until an accident, the last episode.

Misaki,Hotaru, and Takahiro face an extremely strong opponent and Misaki gets punctured in the heart. Everything was just like that night for Takahiro, it was just like a replaying all over again.

"Takahiro..take care of misaki, ne~"

"Yes, I'll do everything in my power to care for her like i've cared about you."

"No..I meant.. take care of her...like a lover.."

"That's perfectly fine..I'm perfectly fine with that Takahiro."

"Eh?"

"Anyway, Misaki. Remember to wait for us in heaven."

"Yes..I promise.."

The episode ends with Takahiro holding hands with Misaki and them having a happy life together.

"Cut!~~ That was great you guys. I'll see you guys again at the premiere."

"Yes~ See you then, director."

The day of the premiere came, everyone was looking beautiful that day. Hikari did all of Kyoko's makeup and wardrobe. Kyoko had a pale blue evening gown that swooped over from one side of her shoulder, and her hair was put in a braided bun with some hair hanging down on her left side,she had a flower on her braided bun. She had bangs that swept to the left side of her face and little bangs that were curled at the side of her face. Her dress hugged her body and had diamonds circling around her body, it was truly a beautiful dress that any woman would envy.

Hikari had a sapphire blue evening gown that has a sweetheart neckline and had diamonds that all swept to her right side. The gown hugged her body up until her hips and flower down beautifully. The dress had a slit on the right side which showed her beautiful long,pale, legs. This dress was truly meant for her body. Hikari's hair had a fishtail braid with was wrapped around to the back with elegant curls.

Ren was wearing some fantastic,like usual. He was wearing a regular black suit without a tie/bow to make him look more attractive. After looking at all three of them, you could tell that they're were going to be like a power team.

When all of the introductions were done they moved onto the interviews for the cast members. Hikari's interview with Satomi,satomi was wearing a cute dress that flattered her hair,was number five up next is Tsuruga Ren and Mogami Kyoko.

After a bunch of anxious glances Ren finally broke the silence by saying something.

"Relax, Mogami-san. You've done an interview for Dark Moon so you shuold be perfectly fine for this."

"You're right, Tsuruga-san."

"IT'S TIME FOR INTERVIEW NUMBER SIX! PLEASE SET ONTO THE STAGE!"

As Ren and Kyoko walked up to the set a bunch of fans went wild as they saw Ren. You could even hear one part of the crowd go crazy for Kyoko,since she was so beautiful.

As they went on with their interview there was one question that caught everyone off guard.

"So since you and Mogami-san were portayed as a couple who lived happily together for the rest of their lives."

"Yes?..."

"Well...I was wondering if you and Mogami-san would actually become a couple."

All of the fangirls were shouting No at first but once they saw who Kyoko actually was and how good they looked together, they stopped booing.

"Eh?"

* * *

Well..I guess this means that y'all will have to wait again~~~...gomenasai! D:


	13. Chapter 13

"I think that Tsuruga-san and Kyoko should get together. They both look adorable with each other. But I think that we should have them become a power couple so that way no one will reject their love."

"Eh?! What are you saying Hikari?!"

"I just said that you two look great together."

"No not that. I meant the "having us become a power couple part".

"What? Do you not agree with my decision?"

"It's not that but.."

Ren was sitting in his own little world of kept wondering what Kyoko would say and how he would deal with it but he never expected her to have a deep red blush. She looked like an innocent lovestruck teenager.

"But?.."

"It's embarassing..."

"See~ Isn't she adorable?"

"Yes. Kyoko-chan really is adorable."

"Yup. That's why I'm going to turn her into the woman that meets all of the fans standards but still have her be herself."

"I see. That's perfect!"

"Yup!"

"Alright then. We'll end our show now! Have a good night!"

It was a few days after the interview, Kyoko was still curious about how Hikari was going to have her become the perfect woman.

"Ano..Hikari. How exactly are you-"

"Going to make me a perfect woman?"

"..."

"Well I'm going to have you do a lot of training and lessons. So be prepared."

"Yes!"

After various days of taking lessons for dancing,acting,and singing. Kyoko was pretty much ready to be Tsuruga Ren's number one woman, but before anything exciting happens Hikari needed to ask for a favor from Ren.

"Tsuruga-san?"

"Yes?"

"Would you please be Kyoko's dance and acting partner?"

"Well...I'm already her acting partner..but her dance partner?"

"That's right. I'm already doing a mirror dance with her. So she needs a man to dance with her."

"I see...if that's the case then...I'll be her partner."

"That's great,Tsuruga-san! Meet us at the dance studio tommorrow."

"Yes. See you then."

It was finally the day where Ren and Kyoko had to work together for Kyoko's debut as a singer/dancer/rapper. Ren was waiting for the two of them in the dance studio.

_Ren's thoughts~_

_Geez, where are they? They said that they'd be here-_

Two women came in walking, they were both beautiful. One of them walked like a woman that honestly didn't have a care about men,Hikari, and the other one walked like she could seduce any man with one look in the eye. Their hips moved side to side while they took every step. Kyoko's hair was long and straight today, she has a side fringe that swept to the left side of her face.

Kyoko walked straight up to Ren with her seductive walk.

"Are you ready,partner?"

_Kyoko's thoughts~_

_What's with this role?! It's so embarassing! I have to keep this up or else I'll get into big trouble with Hikari! But why...why does she want me to be with Tsuruga-san?! I mean..I think it'd be nice to be with him too but...it's too embarassing!_

"Hmph, Of course I am."

"Great."

"Yeah Yeah, that's great for you two but first is the mirror dance for Kyoko and I."

"Yes~"

While Kyoko and Hikari started their dance they were both perfectly in sync with each other. Every hair flip, every turn, every move they did they were doing it like they were dancing infront of a mirror.

_Ren's thoughts~_

_Amazing...I never thought that Mogami-san would be able to do this much...but then again...she did the Setsu scenes perfectly..._

"Yoshh~ We're done. You're up next Ren,Kyoko."

"Yes!"

"Remember Kyoko. You'll have to look like a sexy couple and then you'll have to take pictures together as a couple."

"Yes."

* * *

Aishhh...I shouldn't be working on this story xD I should be focusing more on my other stories..since I haven't updated them in like..a month. I updated this story last week :3


	14. Chapter 14

Hehehe...I love this story so much. Thank you so much, followers. For following this story xD

Oh and by the way **I do NOT own all of these characters. I only own the story and a few characters. Like, Hikari and Satomi. That is all~**

I hope that you enjoy this new chapter...even though it's bad.

* * *

**Review~**

"Remember Kyoko. You'll have to look like a sexy couple and then you'll have to take pictures together as a couple."

"Yes."

**End of Review~**

"Alright, shall we dance Mogami-san?"

Kyoko smiled brialliantly despite being flusttered. "Yes we shall."

The music started,it was just some random pop song, Kyoko was in a kneeling position and once the music started she stood up along with her hair.

They both danced fiercely at each other, Kyoko had her inner goddess show and she looked like a very erotic woman when she was dancing with Ren. Every time her hips moved Ren moved along with her.

It came to the special part of the song where Ren was supposed to take off Kyoko's shirt. He was a little nervous about it since he's taking off a young girl's shirt but Hikari said to just go along with it. While he took off her shirt Kyoko's hips moved slowly like Shakira.

Finally the music stopped, Kyoko and Ren ended in a pose that had Kyoko really close to Ren's lips. Her hair was a mess but when you saw them you could see the urge to just want to hold and touch that person. They truly looked like they wanted to embrace each other.

They pulled apart from each other with a look of embarassment.

Everyone started clapping. "Well done Kyoko, Tsuruga-san. All you have to do now is take pictures like you're a couple."

"Yes."

Everyone walked over to the area where they were supposed to take the pictures. The first pictures that Kyoko and Ren had to take were sweet innocent pictures. Every picture had a sweet emotion to it, like when Kyoko kisses Ren on the cheek and he gets suprised and starts blushing like a girl in her first love.

After they finished taking the sweet innocent photos they moved onto the sexy romantic pictures. The first sexy picture that they both had to take was Kyoko kissing Ren's neck while both of their eyes are staring at the camera, the feeling was kind of similar to was the Heel siblings did the other night.

The next picture was one where Kyoko had to slowly unzip Ren's pants. Right when Kyoko was in the middle of unzipping his pants, they had to take the picture. Kyoko had an expression like she was specifically claiming this man. Ren was supporting his torso by putting his elbows on the the floor and looking into the camera like he was about ready to have sex with her.

All of the women surrounding them were having nosebleeds at how sexy Ren looked and all of the men were pretty much dumbfounded at how well Kyoko was able to act with Ren and how she looked so sexy while doing so.

The last picture was a picture of Kyoko herself, she was wearing a dark blue bikini.

"Now, Kyoko-chan. Please pose in the sexiest pose that you can think of."

"Yes."

Kyoko put her hands up in her hair, remember she has long hair right now since she's wearing a wig, and put her hips at an angle where the body looked completely sexy. Her butt was the closest the the camera and her boobs looked very round at the angle she twisted her body at.

Her eyes looked through the small opening of her arms and she gave a look that basically said "I'm ready for you". All of the men around her were flabbergasted, even Ren but he kind of expected her to be that sexy since he saw her as Setsu.

After all of the staring the cameraman finally took the picture.

"Yosh~ We're done now Kyoko."

"Yes, otsukaresamadeshita-"

Someone cut off what Kyoko was about to say. It seems like a mystery person just showed up in the middle of the shoot.

That certain person had a look of being pissed off but he pulled off a smirk like he was proud of his "woman.

"Hehe~ Well done Kyoko. You really pulled off being a slut."

"Shotaro?! What the hell are you doing here?!"

* * *

Hehe, see? I told you that it was bad. Anyway, here is the time for some definitions.

**Otsukaresamadeshita- it means like Good work or Good job. It's generally used for people who had done a lot of work. **


	15. Chapter 15

Well..gomen...I...had to switch between laptops a lot...so i'm terribly sorry. Here it is~

* * *

"Shotaro?! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"What does it look like? I'm here to ask the famous Hikari to write a song with me."  
The group of five stood there in shock, well technically only Kyoko and Ren were shocked. Hikari and Satomi didn't really care and Shotaro was irritated by how Kyoko was able to act like that with Tsuruga Ren.  
Kyoko turned her head towards Hikari. "Are you going to make a song with him?"  
Hikari had an expression that made her seem somewhat blunt. "Of course I am. In this industry we have to work with everyone."

Kyoko had her shoulders down with a pout on her face, her eyebrows were twitching in fustration.  
"Alright Kyoko, you're going to help us with the song and choreography." Hikari said as she clapped her hands together. Leaving her hair all over her face as is tangles below her shoulders, almost reaching her hips.  
Kyoko and Ren's eyes popped right open as Hikari said what she said. Kyoko kind of slouched and put all of her weight on her right side, making her hips look someone curvaceous.  
_Why do I have to work with that oaf? I despise him! I swear...I'm going to show him hell later._  
"Alright." Kyoko said.  
Hikari had a smirk spread across her face. "Yoshh, alright let's get started but first.." She stopped right infront of Shotaro and glared at him. "If you screw up..even once. Then we're not going to work together anymore."  
"O-Okay." Shotaro shaked from intimidation.  
They all left for the studio,obviously Ren was still there, and they started coming up with a song.  
Out of irritation, Sho snapped at Ren. "What the hell are you doing here?!"  
Ren smirked and then put on his gentleman smile. "Well, it's rude for a man to leave a bunch of women alone while they go to a place."  
It seemed as if a spark was going on between those two, meanwhile Kyoko and Hikari were working on the music. Kyoko had a cutaway acoustic guitar in her lap, she played various melodies until she found something that sparked her interest. Hikari was thinking of random lyrics as Kyoko played with different beats.  
Finally they came up with the song and were about to start recording and creating a music video.  
Kyoko sighed since she was exhausted from all of the work. "I am glad that this is almost over..I want to become Setsu again...and spend more time with Tsuruga-san."  
"Wha..?" Sho had suddenly appeared from out of no where."

* * *

_Ren's Point of View_  
Out of no where, Fuwa Sho had shown up. It surprised the hell out of me but I guess that this guy never gives up. I guess we're going to the studio now, it's best that I don't let Kyoko stay with Sho for a long period of time.  
After staying at the studio for so long, I have to leave. _It's been weeks, I haven't seen Mogami-san at all. It's driving me insane, what if Sho is doing something weird to her right now?_  
Ren sighed while he was sitting on a bench at LME, his hands ruffled up his hair a bit.  
"Oh my, what are you doing Tsuruga-kun?" Hikari said in a mocking tone.  
"Ah, nothing..."  
Hikari smirked as Ren denied doing something. "You miss Kyoko don't you?"  
Ren's eyes widened as Hikari suddenly hit the jackpot. "N-No of course not!"  
Hikari slowly sat down on the bench next to him, almost as if she were his sister. "You're worried about what Sho would do to her?"  
"...jackpot.."  
She chuckled as Ren admitted defeat. "Well don't worry too much, I've kept an eye on him the whole time."  
"Thanks for easing a bit of my anxiety."  
"Ne Tsuruga-kun. Tonight, we finally have a break. Why don't you go take Kyoko somewhere nice?"  
"...Alright...I'll do that then.." Ren didn't even bother to tell Hikari that tonight was the night that Setsu and Cain heel would finally reunite.  
Ren was in his normal attire,as to not frighten average citizens, and drove to the studio to pick up Kyoko. As soon as he got there he was about to make a grand entrance but he heared Kyoko say something he didn't expect.  
"I am glad that this is almost over..I want to become Setsu again...and spend more time with Tsuruga-san."  
His eyes widened in shock since he never thought Kyoko would admit something like that but suddenly Sho Fuwa's voice showed up.  
He quickly went into the situation and grabbed Kyoko by the waist. "Well then, I guess it's time for Kyoko and I to take our leave.

* * *

_Kyoko's point of view_  
After Sho's voice suddenly pop up, I felt a warm arm,a familiar one, wrap around my waist.  
It's Tsuruga-san! Wait...did he just call me Kyoko?  
Sho's face was still in shock from seeing Tsuruga Ren pop up out of no where. Kyoko, herself, was still shocked. _It felt like she was hanging off of a cliff, just one wrong step and she'll fall._  
"Ne Kyoko, we should get going right?" As Ren told this to her, Kyoko's eyes went wide. Almost as if she were in pain and wanted to disappear right that very second. She was just seconds from falling off of that cliff...but something stopped her..  
_Ren had grabbed her from falling off of the cliff and had pulled her in, her head leaned against his chest. Her eyes right open from shock and the pain of falling again._  
**_Crap...why is this happening?_**


End file.
